cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Castaway of the Mysterious Island
Castaway of the Mysterious Island is the first episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story of our main protagonist named Masara was a breed fire-earth combinational element of magma but his weapon is bow-like because of its spikes in his edges. Masara was a male weapon with his voice echoed in aggresive tune. Masara is lost in that tormential island that make his terrible life. This is the original date is April 5, 2013 in the creation by stub. Introductory In the year of 1490, Flamis becomes a newest legendary weapon more than a five hundred years before Cloud Line. He was working as the executioner killing convict criminal and flaming their dead bodies to cremated them. 500 years later, he left out to venture against Cloud Line. In the morning, Flamis beginning his plan to getting rid of Cloud Line region but before he do that, he must need his own army to complete its menacing goal. Flamis comes to the Pervert Town (originally called "Bisong") to destroy proving himself villanous. The town is now burn into ashes like cleaning the trashes and burning them astray, no one could survive that happen. He message to the emperor of Cloud Line that this time the Cloud Line will be destroyed, he messages to the templars also to execute their templar. A messenger runs to the temple gasping with breath that sighs a priest then says "Flamis is now getting rid of us, inform our templar about this!" But Exemplar already knows that happen so he decide to resigning his position as the master templar for good and for his weapons. But some priest complaining his order about resignation however, Exemplar no comment about it and directly walked out. He thinks to find the one who save us all for the world of Cloud Line and defeat a villainous weapon that destroys Cloud Line. Exemplar time to go and find a savior as soon as possible, Cloud Line must be saved. Synopsis Here again the ocean with a large iron ship is apparently not being able to return to his strengths Cloud Line and permanently destroyed. They all survived but left the other alone together so that he blown near the mysterious island filled with sufferings. The weapon he was named Masara was renowned missionary in Cloud Line. He served too many weapons to breed in order to increase the population of their race with his friends with the same number of elements to him. When I was Masara island was suddenly bored because of unhappiness in life the first time. But I soon began in order to escape to the island to train himself for his power and to learn his first skill was a likeness of his special abilities. His active and passive abilities are caused by island expert enough to learn his new powers. Several months ago ... Masara finally learns his first skill and before naming it he needs to escape the island but there still a dark wave interfering with him to escape the evil island. He was made iron rust almost as a coach to help him come across his homeland. In the middle of the ocean that Masara initiated his escape. But the waves of the ocean is like a nightmare. Masara attempt to use his First Skill against a Dark Wave like a surfers. Take him power to show against the dark waves so he feel confident. Oncoming wave of so much darkness, he slash the wind and draws an arc line then a burning wall from volcano explodes and leaves a crater. This power is call Volcano Cut. Volcano Cut is a defensive skill but also damage against them coming through, like a dark wave is now vanished and finally Masara escapes the island for a long time. And he find out the place called Cloud Line region. Aftermath What is the first place of Cloud Line he visiting? What his dreams of the entire Cloud Line because of Flamis? Was Masara will come to adventure with this region. Some in the docks there was a handyman who just passing by waving his hands on Masara. Who is the handyman, that he first meet? Who is the one who use Dark Wave to control the sea? The answers will be enlightened next episode and find out how that is happen. Appearances All of these appearances are have been first introduced. Weapons *Flamis (Note:Prologue only) *Exemplar (Note:Prologue only) *Masara (Début) *Salbaje (Note:Prologue only) *Pantukan (Note:Prologue only) *Elkayo (Note:Prologue only) *Jebbes (Note:Prologue only) *Ortoga (Note:Prologue only) Abilities *Dark Wave (Début) *Extensive Speed (Début) *Magma Sticks (Début) *Volcano Cut (Début) Locations *Cloud Line (Début) *Pervert Town (Note:Destroyed) *Templar's Temple (Note:Prologue only) *The Mysterious Island (Début) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages